Versprechen
by Russian Psycho 3
Summary: Natalia va a visitar a su hermano a su habitación pero se encuentra con una imagen que no la agrada. Cegada por el odio hará lo que sea para impedir que se repita dicha situación. [One-shot] [RusPru]


**Hola gente de estos lares. **

**Traigo un fic que por culpa, bueno realmente fue una apuesta entre mi seme ****(Blanquines, entrad a su perfil que no come) ****y yo. Todo empezó con un "No hay huevos" y yo, que caigo ante todo, me piqué y acepté. **

**Solamente había una regla y es que cierto personaje de ****_Hetalia_****, y ya aprovecho para añadir que no me pertenece, tenía que morir así que luego no me hago responsable. Lo he avisado. **

**Y hay drama, mucho drama. Lo siento pero sin drama me moriría o algo por el estilo, soy muy Dramaqueen.**

**Los posibles feels que haya ocasionado este fic sí que me pertenecen y sin demorar más la lectura os dejo. Disfrutad~**

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba y con el despertaban los miembros de la URSS. Entre ellos se encontraba una chica de cabellos rubios que contrastaban con unos ojos de un azul oscuro. Se había levantado con una sonrisa radiante y eso no era algo típico en ella. Se dirigió dando pequeños saltitos a una habitación bastante grande, la de su hermano. No pensó en llamar a la puerta, sabía que si lo hacia el ruso se las apañaría para escapar y no quería que eso ocurriese. Apoyó la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y la abrió sigilosamente. Cuando vio lo que había en su interior aquella sonrisa se congeló en su rostro para no aparecer nunca más. Su hermano durmiendo y un brazo que no era suyo le rodeaba el torso desnudo. El dueño de aquella extremidad tenía el pelo blanco y una leve sonrisa recorría su cara. Su cabeza, la cual se encontraba situada encima de su pecho, se compasaba con la lenta respiración de su amante. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue dar un portazo mientras siseaba y maldecía por lo bajo. No permitiría que el albino permaneciese al lado de su hermano y más ahora que ya no era un país. Caminó por el pasillo riendo estruendosamente ante su plan, no podía fallar.

Un golpe seco le sacó de sus pensamientos y con ello de su sueño profundo. Entreabrió los ojos para ver que ocurría pero no vio nada raro, o sí. Tenía algo, más bien alguien agarrado a su cuerpo y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción adornara su rostro. Deslizó los dedos por su mentón y recorrió el puente de su nariz con parsimonia. Esto provocó un bufido y unas palabras inteligibles en alemán que le hicieron reír suavemente. Guió su mano hasta su cabeza y jugueteó con sus cabellos blancos como la nieve. La odiaba de sobremanera pero aquellos mechones le fascinaban. Los removió y de nuevo el chico volvió a quejarse.

—Estate quieto, _Zinken_ —le dio un manotazo o esas fueron sus intenciones porque manoteó en el aire de una manera un tanto absurda. ¡Zinken! De súbito abrió los ojos como si acabase de ver un fantasma y con todas las sábanas que encontró se tapó el cuerpo—. ¡¿Qué mierdas haces aquí, ruso pervertido?!

—Buenos días, Gilbert —empleó una voz dulce a medida que se acercaba a él y le besaba. Por parte del prusiano recibió una mordida en el labio y un empujón en el pecho mientras que un leve sonrojo coloreaba su rostro.

—No me toques y responde a mi pregun... ¡¿Se puede saber qué hago en tu habitación?! —se llevó las sábanas hasta la barbilla como si aquella tela pudiese tapar el cuerpo que tan bien conocía el soviético y buscó con la mirada su ropa o si a eso se le podía considerar como tal porque estaba hecha jirones. El ruso, al ver la cara de desconcierto del albino, aprovechó y se abalanzó sobre él dejándole debajo suya. Se relamió la sangre que comenzaba a brotar de su labio e iba a atacar su boca cuando un golpeteo en la puerta le detuvo. Bufó y le echó una última mirada al prusiano. Ya tendría otra ocasión para hacerle recordar y ayudarle con sus amnesias selectivas. Se incorporó en la cama y seguidamente comenzó a vestirse. Una vez acabado se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió de forma que no se pudiese ver más allá. Allí se encontraba el pequeño letón que no paraba de temblar al ver a su señor enojado.

—Es la segunda vez que te pregunto, ¿qué quieres? —ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que el ruso le había cuestionado anteriormente.

—Y-yo —tragó saliva y miró a los lados nervioso, era incapaz de clavar su mirada en la amatista de él— Y-yo venía a de-decirle que e-el desayuno-no y-ya está-a.

— ¿Y has tenido que molestarme con eso? —dejó que su peso se fuese hacia delante intimidando más al asustado letón.

—L-lo siento, se-señor. Y-yo no quería...

—Es suficiente.

Sin más cerró la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Le extrañaba que el lituano no hubiese venido a avisarle pero no le importaba demasiado en esos momentos el castaño. Ya indagaría después.

—Si no te importa, señor intimidador, me gustaría ponerme algo de ropa que esté de una pieza —la voz del prusiano le sacó de sus pensamientos y automáticamente se dirigió al armario en busca de ropa que le sirviese.

—Toma —le pasó una camiseta y unos pantalones sencillos.

—Gírate o lárgate que no quiero que me mires con esa cara de empanado —se cruzó de brazos esperando a que reaccionase.

—Ufu~ ¿Y si no quiero? ¿Me vas a hacer algo? —sonreía de lado mientras seguía con su mirada clavada en la suya.

—Te he dicho que no me mires, ferrocarril parado. Ya estás tardando en darte la vuelta —un débil sonrojo se iba acentuando cada vez más en sus mejillas, no soportaba ese tipo de situaciones que se le hacían tan embarazosas.

—Voy a ir a comprobar una cosa, espero que cuando haya vuelto estés arreglado para bajar.

El hecho de que Toris no hubiese dado el recado le seguía martilleando y si da algo se encargaba en esa mansión era de asegurarse de que todos y cada uno de sus componentes estuviesen en perfectas condiciones a no ser que él hubiese sido el causante de ciertos percances pero no era el caso.

—No eres mi madre para decirme qué tengo que hacer, Zinken. Y no dudes que mi asombrosa persona estará a tiempo.

—De acuerdo, te veo luego, _krolik_.

Cuando el ruso salió de la habitación comenzó a vestirse mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla que venía a ser cantado a un volumen considerablemente alto. Un leve chirrido habría alertado a cualquiera pero estaba tan concentrado en vestirse y canturrear que no se fijó en que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta. Unos pasos silenciosos cruzaron la habitación hasta llegar al límite de la amplia cama y, como si de un ladrón se tratase, se perdieron en ésta depositando un filo frío como el hielo en el cuello del albino.

—_Pryvitannie_, Gilbert —una voz femenina y muy cercana a su oído musitó su nombre consiguiendo que tragase fuertemente saliva y se quedase completamente inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar. Sabía por experiencia que no tenía que hacer enojar a la rubia—. ¿Sabes? Me he fijado bastante en que no te separas de mi hermano y estoy harta. Bajáis juntos a la hora del almuerzo —deslizó el cuchillo por su cuello como si le estuviese acariciando—, se queda horas y horas contigo —presionó más en la nieva piel del chico y su voz se detenía en cada una de las palabras como si estuviese enumerando una lista— ¡y duermes en su cama! —un chillido desquiciado que había deseado salir hace horas de la boca de la chica reinó en toda la casa y sin previo aviso la hoja del arma blanca se abrió paso entre la nívea piel del prusiano haciéndole ahogar un grito de dolor y llevándose las manos a la garganta. La visión de sus manos blancas manchadas de un líquido carmesí hizo que sus ojos se abrieran completamente sin ser capaz de creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir—. Si yo no puedo estar con él… tú tampoco.

La bielorrusa lo había planeado todo, no le mataría de inmediato sino que le dejaría aguantando ese dolor que había sufrido ella desde la llegada de aquel prusiano.

Una risa histérica se perdió en la lejanía del pasillo mezclándose con un grito de preocupación y desesperación. Había sonado demasiado alto y aquellos sonidos perturbadores no iban a pasar desapercibidos para nadie y menos para él.

— ¿Gi-Gilbert? —una voz dolorosamente familiar se acercaba hacia el albino que yacía tirado en la cama, desangrándose y taponándose la raja que cruzaba su cuello sin conseguir parar la hemorragia—. ¡GILBERT! —corrió hasta que se colocó a su lado tirándose al suelo—. N-no, por favor —las lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos violetas con demasiada fluidez—. Gilbert, por favor… —por una vez en su vida sentía miedo, desesperación, era incapaz de controlar una situación y se sentía tremendamente inútil.

—I-Ivan —murmuró forzando su garganta y haciendo así que la sangre se acumulase en su boca. Extendió la mano y el ruso, al ver sus intenciones, la sujetó entre las suyas—. Pr-Prométeme… que n-no vas… —su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse y una tos impregnada en sangre cubrió parte del rostro del soviético quien ni se inmutó, le miraba fijamente esperando a que siguiese—. No v-vas a… ha-hacer ningu-guna tontería. Prométe-temelo.

—Gilbert yo… —alzó la vista y le observó con la mirada desencajada. Tener la imagen de la persona que amaba enfrente suya con una franja roja en el cuello y chorreando sangre… no era capaz de asimilar la realidad—. Te lo prometo.

—_Vanya_ —con los pocos esfuerzos que le quedaban sonrió, dejando ver sus dientes manchados en aquel líquido rojo—. _Ich li-liebe… dich_ —su mirada se perdió en los ojos violetas del ruso, exhalando así su último aliento.

—No, no, ¡NO! —se arrimó al cuerpo inerte del albino y lloró contra su pecho—. Ya… Ya tebya lublu, Gilbert. _Ya tebya lublu_ —se meció con su cuerpo y, tras cerrarle aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre que cubría toda su cara, le dio el último beso en los labios.

* * *

**¿Y bien? Avisé lo que había *se esconde debajo de una mesa* Pero, por favor, no me matéis ni torturéis por haber degollado así de jajas al prusiano. Desde un principio quería que el causante de su muerte fuese Ivan pero no pude y acabó venciéndome Natalia, se puede decir que fue un crimen pasional (?). Eso no quiere decir que algun día no lo haga. **

**Y ahora os dejo el vocabulario:**

_Zinken:_ **Narizotas (alemán)**

_Krolik:_ **Conejito (ruso)**

_Pryvitannie_: **Hola (bielorruso)**

_Vanya:_ **significa lo mismo que Ivan pero de forma más cariñosa**

_Ich liebe dich:_ **Te quiero (alemán)**

_Ya tebya lublu:_ **Te quiero (ruso)**

**¿Merece review? Acepto de todo: rusos, prusianos, vodka, tuberías, fallos, críticas constructivas, fruterías... **

**Nos vemos en el próximo. **


End file.
